A Wrong Path
by Camobamo1
Summary: What if Sonic had made a few bad choices when he was younger? What would his life be like now? Rated T for violence, swearing, and the use of drugs and alcohol.
1. Prologue

_Hiya, people! Camobamo1 here once again with a new story! I know I've been writing a lot of stories at once, but I know I'll get at least one of them done sometime, most likely _Sonic: Before Heroism_, but for right now, here is another story. It's basically a what if for _Sonic: Before Heroism_, but before you read, I am warning you that this story is _very_ dark. In case you didn't read the summary (I don't know why you wouldn't), it's rated T for violence, swearing (no f-bombs), and use of drugs and alcohol._

* * *

Prologue

He wondered how long it had been since he was happy. Maybe five years? Or more? He honestly didn't care. The only things that seemed to bring him even faux happiness were crime and violence, and he felt no guilt after committing those acts. Even when he murdered his own uncle, he didn't feel guilty. He couldn't remember how many people he had killed in the last five years; how many times he had pulled the trigger on his pistol, grinning with a sadistic smile as he saw blood stream from his victims' heads, chests, or stomachs.

Sometimes, he would try to hide his anger at everything around him through drugs, or he would try to drown it in alcohol, but whenever he would come out of his high, he felt worse than beforehand, and he always ended up hurting someone, whether it was himself or another. For a reason even he did not understand, he felt serene when he inflicted pain, whether on himself or others, but it seemed to calm him more to injure himself.

When he would come back to his senses, which was only once in a blue moon, he would wonder how this happened to him, when he had promised himself that he would never end up like this; like his uncle, and yet he couldn't stop himself. The desperate need for pain and the frantic lust for drugs were like an incurable disease; like a sleep he just couldn't wake up from. Deep down in his subconscious slept his real self, in a place he could not be awoken often, leaving his conscious self feeling empty. He needed something with which to fill the void within him. It all led back to his obsession with drugs and pain…

He woke up in a precarious position in a dumpster, head pounding and stomach gurgling. He didn't feel well at all… Then again, he never did when he had a hangover. "What happened…?" he asked himself groggily, still slurring his words a bit. He hadn't the slightest idea what had happened to him the previous night, as the alcohol he had consumed had dulled his memory. All he could tell was that he had blood on his clothes and in his nose, and it was frozen by the cold winter air.

Trying his best not to disturb the almost-toppling pile of garbage he was on, he jumped off, but instead of landing with dexterity like he normally would, his disoriented state caused him to lose his balance when he landed, and he face-planted on the rough asphalt. However, from this, he felt next to no pain, as he had gotten used to falling headfirst onto the ground with how often he would wake up in a hangover.

He stood up, and he had to hug the wall of the building next to him to stay upright, but his stomach soon became rebellious, and he lost a good amount of food and alcohol from his stomach, granted there wasn't much food in his stomach anyway. "Why do I like getting drunk, anyway?" he inquired to himself once he was done vomiting. He honestly had no answer to that question. His mind was just too unstable for thinking like that.

He wiped his mouth of the residual vomit dripping from his lips, and that's when he actually smelled the rancid liquid, nearly upchucking again. However, he contained it and shouted, "Oh, God! Whoever has to smell that shit next isn't gonna like it!" He looked at the green fluid once again, casting a disgusted look at it, and then he walked away, grabbing anything in sight for support.

When he stepped out of the alley, he noticed nothing different about anything. The people of Christmas Island were just going about their daily lives. He doubted anyone knew who had beaten him up the past night, but he knew one thing: he was sure gonna beat the living hell out of that person… as soon as he recovered from his hangover… For now, he was just going to go to his little shack, which used to be his uncle's before he murdered him.

Nevertheless, on the way there, he encountered someone who he did not want to deal with right now. "Hey, Sonic…" He hated when he called him that. Even after he had trashed his nickname, his old friend, Vermillion, still called him that. "What do you want, Milly? And I told you not to effin' call me that." Despite not liking his own old nickname, Vermillion still preferred to be called "Milly". "Sorry, Ogilvie…" replied Milly. "It's not that I really want anything… It's just that I thought I'd say hi…" Ogilvie angrily sighed and responded, "Well, if that's all, then just go away, because I don't wanna deal with one of your rants again… I have the worst headache ever right now…"

Milly sighed as well, not from anger, but from worry. "Were you drinking again?" Ogilvie didn't even have to answer, because Milly knew what it was going to be. "My God! You're only fifteen years old! That's not good for you!" _No…_ thought Ogilvie. _I'm fourteen… Unless today is…_ "You know," continued Milly. "I came to say hi because it's your birthday, but you probably drank so much last night that you forgot! Why are you so idiotic?" For four years, Milly had been trying to wake up the boy sleeping within Ogilvie's body, the Sonic that Milly had been best friends with. He actually felt sorry for Ogilvie, and he always tried his best to help him, but Ogilvie didn't want his help.

"Whatever…" mumbled Ogilvie. "Just leave me alone… I don't wanna deal with your shit right now…" He began to walk away, but Milly put his hand on his shoulder, saying, "Wait, Sonic!" Ogilvie was beginning to get really irritated with him… He shrugged Milly's hand off his shoulder, but Milly grabbed his arm. Ogilvie didn't like to be touched by anyone anymore, so he turned around and punched Milly in the stomach out of anger. "Go away," he commanded. Five years ago, he would have felt guilty for doing that, but now… He just sighed and walked away, leaving Milly feeling like he was going to throw up.

Ogilvie smiled as he kept walking, reveling in the pain he had just caused. Within only a few more minutes, he arrived at his little shack, and coming down from his hangover, he immediately took the knife out of his jacket and took his jacket off, revealing his scarred arms… All of his scars from the previous nights had healed. His wounds always healed too fast for his liking.

He undressed the rest of the way, revealing even more scars, along with bruises from the previous night, and went over to his shower, knife still in hand. When he turned the water on and let it fall on him, he smiled to himself as he rested the knife on his arm, dragging it across. It hurt… but it felt so good! He felt so calm as he watched the blood leave his body, being washed down into the drain, and it even somewhat stained is blue fur red. One could say that the blood symbolized the stress within him, but just like the blood, it would reappear inside him later.

He spent fifteen of the twenty minutes that he was in the shower cutting himself in several places, happily watching blood flow from them, and the rest, he spent washing himself off afterward. When he was finished, he had probably cut himself ten times, but with how fast he healed, the blood from the cuts had already clotted. "Dammit…" he mumbled to himself. "Just once… I wanna bleed a little more…" He just sighed and walked over to his couch, not worrying about getting his clothes on. Hell, he was anthropomorphous, and those types of Mobians didn't need to wear clothes anyway. He only wore those clothes to look intimidating.

When he sat down on his couch, however, he saw a video game case on the lampstand next to it, and it had a blue hedgehog on it that was his splitting image. "That Sonic," he started as he knocked the game off the lampstand. "is not me." And he was glad it wasn't. He didn't want to be a cocky asshole of a teenager, granted he was already quite rude, but not in the same sense. "My life's shit and it seems to be better than that would be." Or so he thought… In reality, his life was far from better than that. It was worse, but the drugs and alcohol he consumed blinded him to that fact.

He turned on the TV and watched random stuff for about half an hour, but after not finding anything that he wanted to see, he turned it off and once again headed outside, wearing his intimidating clothes. He ran as fast as he could to a little hideout burrowed away in the basement of an unused building. It was his gang's hideout, and he was entering it with the intention of staying there until he found the person who had beaten him up the previous night. He walked down, and all noises of any sort other than coughing and sniffling were quickly silenced by his appearance alone. He may not have been the oldest in his gang, and he was by far not the youngest, but he was their leader, as he was the only one to have assumed that role and not get killed.

"All right, so I've come today to see who beat me up last night, and since you were all there when it happened, drunk or not, I want you to tell me who did this and what happened. Every. Single. Part." Ogilvie couldn't stand when someone beat him up, especially when he was drunk, and whoever did it was going to get a serious beat-down. When he got no reply, he walked over to one of the tables and grabbed a cigarette, and as he lit it, he stated, "If none of you are gonna say anything, then I'm just gonna pick a random person and start punishing them." He blew a large puff of smoke and smirked. "Now, we wouldn't want that, would we?"

The youngest of the group, a small twelve-year-old wolf stood up. "It was me…" he said with obvious guilt in his voice. Ogilvie walked over to him, still smirking. "Alex, I would have never expected this from you." He blew a large puff of smoke in Alex's face, after which Alex started coughing and waving the smoke away from him. "I'm sorry, Ogilvie, but you were hurting me… bad…" Ogilvie sighed, and even though he had only been smoking it for maybe a minute, he put his cigarette in the ash tray on the table next to him, and then punched Alex across the face.

"I know you're new, but it's time you learn a couple rules about this here little establishment. First and foremost, you don't apologize for anything. Second, if you beat anyone up, you have it coming for you that the same thing will happen to you. Third and most importantly, never beat me up. But I have a little question for you. How was I hurting you? Don't mistake that for me caring. It's just that you'd need a pretty damn good reason for me not to beat you down right now." And Alex wasn't about to mistake that for Ogilvie caring.

He rubbed his cheek and responded, "Here… I'll show you." He lifted up his shirt, and almost his entire torso was covered in gashes. "Meh…" was all Ogilvie muttered before he was about to kick Alex in the side of the knee, but Alex looked up at him with pleading blue eyes resembling those of Ogilvie's late brother. And Ogilvie hesitated. For the first time in five years, he hesitated to hurt someone, but that hesitation lasted only a few seconds, as he moved his leg to where it was supposed to hit in the first place, and he heard a satisfying crack along with a fulfilling scream of pain from Alex. He had just broken his knee.

Alex fell to the floor, crying as the pain fully set in. To Ogilvie, this was just another day in his life. He had caused someone immeasurable pain, and yet it was still something normal. "Leave," ordered Ogilvie. "And don't come back until you've learned your lesson." Alex nodded, still in tears, and excruciatingly crawled out of the basement. And everyone was staring at Ogilvie once the wolf had left. "What?" asked Ogilvie. "Are you just gonna stare at me all day?"

Everyone resumed what they were doing, whether it was drinking or playing cards or whatever. They were all scared of him; even the ones who used to be the most feared on the streets were afraid of Ogilvie. When everything seemed calm enough, Ogilvie walked over to one of the tables and asked, "Any stuff today?" What did he mean by stuff? He meant drugs. "Nope," replied one of the gang members. "Our dealer said he was out, and that he'd have more tomorrow." Sonic clicked his tongue and sighed. "Aww! And I wanted to get high today!" he pouted in the style of a young child.

He and the two people who were at that table were the only two in the gang who had actually tried a drug in their lives, and while he could tell from their twitching that they were already starting to need another dose, he never actually got addicted to anything. He could go days without any type of drug or liquor and he'd be fine, but whenever he could get his hands on something, he always got a sense of false happiness. He had wanted to get high, but he could wait another day.

After that, though, he had no business in there, so he just walked out, and when he did, he saw Alex still crawling away, and he was about two blocks from the building. "Just how damn slow are you, Alex?" he yelled in Alex's direction, and when he received no reply, he just ran back to his house, happy to have finally found out who had beaten him up last night. He once again took off his clothes, but this time, instead of sitting down and watching TV, he just went straight to bed. He walked over to his bedroom, which still had bloodstains on the wall and carpet from when he had killed his uncle, and smiled at those very stains.

"How ya doing in Hell, Frank?" he asked the blood before climbing into his bed. He quickly drifted off to sleep, and he had the strangest dream when he did…

"C'mon, Tails, what's the surprise already?" asked Ogilvie. He had no control over what he was actually saying. He was just observing through his eyes. "Can't you see I'm getting antsy?" An orange fox laughed and responded, "Just wait a few more seconds, all right, Sonic? We're almost there." Sonic? What kind of dream was Ogilvie having? He recognized the name Tails from the old Sonic video games he used to play, but why was he dreaming about video games.

Tails was leading him down a flight of stairs, and he was about to open a door when he asked, "Ready?" Ogilvie, or rather Sonic in this dream, started jumping up and down and replied, "Am I ever! Just open the freaking door already!" Tails smiled and opened the door, revealing a pitch black room, and the only light being let in was from the open door and the small crack in the garage door of the large room. Tails ran into the room, and not long afterward, Sonic flipped on the light switch, and everyone in the room yelled, "SURPRISE!" But honestly, Sonic wasn't really that surprised. Nevertheless, he was still touched. "Happy fifteenth birthday, big bro!" exclaimed Tails as he ran up and gave Sonic a hug.

However, that's when Ogilvie realized that he couldn't possibly be dreaming of video games, as there were several people he didn't recognize in any way, shape, or form in the room. While Ogilvie himself was pondering this, Sonic returned Tails' hug, and then he ran up to an old red fox, embracing him as well. He released the red fox and said, "Thanks, Uncle Paul. Thanks, Tails." Tails winked and held two fingers out before asking, "So were you surprised, Sonic?"

Sonic sighed and replied, "To tell the truth, li'l bud, no…" And Tails' ears fell, and his smile immediately turned into a frown. "But that doesn't mean I don't love this more than anything else in the world!" Tails' ears and frown immediately perked back up. "You mean that, Sonic?" asked Tails. Sonic nodded and gave him a thumbs-up. "This is the first birthday I've celebrated since I was ten. Thanks a bunch, big guy!" How did this Sonic have that kind of similarity with Ogilvie? He hadn't celebrated a birthday since he was ten, either.

Ogilvie watched the rest of that party in his dream, still wondering what kind of dream that was…

He woke up and looked at the alarm clock by his bed. It said 3:42, and he had gone to bed at 1:15. It just so happened that the dream he was in spanned that amount of time as well. Was it more than just a dream? It was unbeknownst to him, but in a world where he had made a different choice five years ago, that was what was currently happening.

When he was watching that event, however, he felt happiness swell up within him, and for the first time in a while, the true Ogilvie was awake. Sonic was awake. And he was crying. "Oh, God! What have I been doing?" he asked himself. "I need to go apologize to Milly for what I've done! And I need to tell Alex I'm sorry!" But Ogilvie was starting to regain control, and he started to argue with Sonic. "No! I don't need to do anything! I can do whatever the hell I want!" Sonic put his hands on his head and screamed in agony, "Get outta my head! I don't want you in my head anymore!"

"But you know I'm not gonna get out!" exclaimed Ogilvie. "So stop your whining!" Sonic started hitting his pillow, constantly yelling for Ogilvie to get out of his head. "You bastard! Just get out!" And that was the last thing Sonic said before he was finally shoved back into the part of his mind where Ogilvie wanted him. "Finally… I couldn't deal with anymore of that shit…" Just because not having Sonic there made him feel empty didn't mean he didn't like feeling empty…

* * *

_Dark, huh? It does get a bit darker, but no worries, right? Hope somebody's reading this!_

-Camobamo1


	2. Chapter One

_Hey, everyone! In case you're wondering why I have two chapters in the first posting, I had pre-written both chapters. Well, I hope you enjoy, and in case you didn't catch this from the last chapter, Sonic has multiple personality disorder because of trauma. The rest of this story will somewhat make sense even if you haven't read _Sonic: Before Heroism_, but it helps if you have read some, if not all, of it that I have written so far. Happy reading!_

* * *

Chapter One

Ogilvie woke up the next morning, not feeling particularly refreshed or tired. It was just another normal day, but that experience he had yesterday afternoon… That was the first time he had felt mad at himself in years. He got out of his bed and went to brush his teeth. He didn't want them to fall out or get cavities. He hadn't completely lost all common sense. Then, he put on his clothes and ran out of the house, ready to actually get high that day.

However, on his way there, he bumped into something very orange, and both of them fell to the ground. "Hey, dumbass!" he shouted angrily at the orange fuzzball. "Watch where you're going! You blind or something?" The fuzzball, who just happened to be a fox, started rubbing his tail, as he had landed on it. Wait! That wasn't just a tail… That was one of _two_ tails! "S-sorry, mister!" he stuttered in reply. The poor kid was frightened by Ogilvie's daunting demeanor as he explained, "I-I wasn't p-p-paying attention… I w-was t-too focused o-o-on my h-h… hunger… I h-h-haven't eaten… i-in th-three days…"

Ogilvie stood up, scanning the battered kid. He was probably no more than eight years old, and he looked utterly starved, even more than he himself was. Sonic felt sorry for the child, but Ogilvie was in control right then, and he couldn't care less. "You're lucky, kid," started Ogilvie. "If I didn't want to get somewhere right away, you'd be in for a beating." The fox stammered even more. "I-I-I… I said I-I'm s-s-s-sorry…"

"Wait, wait, wait! I need to help this kid! Not tell him that I wanna—" Sonic had broken through for only a second before Ogilvie regained control. "That kid isn't any of my business!" The fox raised an eyebrow and asked, "A-are you all r-r-right, mister?" Ogilvie sighed angrily and responded, "It's none of your beeswax, kid…" He ran away from the fox, leaving the child wondering to himself what had just happened. The fox knew this probably wasn't a good idea, but he decided to follow Ogilvie. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he felt like he was supposed to know him somehow.

Ogilvie once again arrived at the door to his gang's little hideout, and he walked down there, and at first, no one noticed anything out of the ordinary until a little orange fox peeked his head around the corner. "Um…" said one of the gang members as he spotted two blue eyes by the stairs. "Who the hell is that?" Ogilvie turned around and saw the little pipsqueak poking his head around the corner. "Oh, God…" he mumbled. "Did that kid follow me here? He's an effin' idiot…" He slapped his hand on his face, shaking his head as he did so.

"Get outta here, you bitch of a brat!" he yelled in the direction of the fox, but the kid didn't budge, at least not in the direction Ogilvie wanted him to. "You're asking for it. Y'know that, right?" Once again, the fox stood his ground. "What am I saying?" asked Sonic quietly, so it was only loud enough that he could hear it. "I can't just beat him up…" Ogilvie felt ready to punch himself in the face if only to get rid of Sonic. "I can beat him up if I want!" he exclaimed while whispering. "You can't tell me what to do, bitch!" And he once again pushed Sonic back.

"I'm feeling a bit merciful today," said Ogilvie as he resumed normal volume. "I'll give you till the count of three to get out of here, pipsqueak. One…" The fox still didn't move. "Two…" Nothing. "Three…" When he still made no effort to leave, Ogilvie snapped his fingers and said, "'Kay, everyone! Have at him!" The fox was approached by two of the gang members, each heading for him from opposite directions. "Perfect!" he exclaimed. When both people were nearly punching him, he twisted his tails and released them, jumping high up in the air as the two below him ended up punching one another in the face, knocking each other out. "Ooh! That looks like it hurt!"

He kept hovering above everybody's reach using those tails of his, and eventually, everyone but Ogilvie had either knocked themselves or another person out. As Ogilvie tried to reach him, he taunted, "You can't catch me! You can't catch me!" and he chuckled as he flew out of the basement at high speeds. Ogilvie growled and ran after him. "Get back here, smartass! I'll make you eat those words!" Shortly after he left the basement, he caught up with the fox, but he was hovering probably ten feet in the air. Ogilvie could jump high, but not _that_ high. The fox chuckled once again as he exclaimed, "Told you that you can't catch me!"

He was doing this all in a very lighthearted manner, as if to bring something, or maybe even someone, out of the blue hedgehog. And he succeeded. Finally, even if only for a little while, Sonic had managed to push Ogilvie into the corner of his mind, right where he belonged. "Hey, kid!" The fox looked at him, and instead of seeing the angry face that he expected, he saw a wide grin of happiness and fun. "You can go pretty damn fast! Wanna race?" Instead of nodding like Sonic had hoped, he shook his head, but he said, "No thanks, but that was pretty fun right there! I knew there was a nice guy in you, and I just met you! I'm a great judge of character, y'know!"

They slowed to a stop, and the fox landed in front of Sonic. "Hi, I'm Miles! Miles Prower! What's your name?" Sonic winked and gave him a thumbs-up as he responded, "I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog, but…" Sonic just had to chuckle… He didn't know why, but it sounded so funny! "Miles per hour? Who names their kid that? I'm sorry, but I just had to laugh!" Unlike he had expected, Miles chuckled, too. "Yeah, I find it funny as well, but it's not miles per hour… Although I do admit… it does kinda sound like that."

"I've gotta come up with a nickname for you," stated Sonic. He thought… and thought… and there was one that he thought was probably the best he was going to come up with. "How about Tails? Do you like it?" A large grin appeared on Miles' face. "That's a great nickname, Sonic!" Sonic smiled as well, happy himself to see someone else happy, but right this minute, he could feel Ogilvie trying to push his way back to where he wanted to be. "So," he said with considerable effort, as he was trying to keep his personality asserted. "Where do you live, Tails, and why does it look like you aren't being fed?"

Miles, or rather Tails, sighed and replied, "I don't live anywhere. My uncle died just a few days ago… I used to live on Westside Island, but now…" Sonic sighed as well. "Well, I would offer to take you in, Tails, but there are some… mental problems I've been dealing with for a while now… and I'm not exactly kid-friendly most of the time, if you get what I mean by that…" Of course, since he was only eight, Tails was a curious boy, and so he asked, "By mental problems, do you mean how you were arguing with yourself earlier, and how you seemed so mean a few minutes ago but so nice now? That's called multiple personality disorder." Right on the nose… Tails really knew what he was talking about.

But then, a terrible thing began, and Sonic started to argue with Ogilvie. "Get out of my head, bastard!" he yelled. "I've had enough crap from you!" Ogilvie angrily stomped his foot on the ground and responded, "Well, that's just too effin' bad! 'Cause I'm actually strong enough to keep my head from being run by you, while you usually just sit there and cower in your corner!" Sonic closed his eyes out of fright, as if this was just a nightmare, and it would dissipate when he did. "I don't flippin' care! I want you out of my head, for Christ's sake!" He opened his eyes and looked desperately at Tails. "Run, now!"

"But…" protested Tails, but Sonic wouldn't take buts. "Look, li'l bud, I want you to get out of here before I beat you up! I don't want to do it, but if this keeps up, it's gonna happen, so please! I'll try to find you when I'm sane again! Hopefully we can get to know each other better!" Albeit reluctantly, Tails nodded and started to fly off until Sonic called to him, "Hey, Tails! If anyone asks, tell them Ogilvie didn't beat you up because he was a big sissy!" And he smiled at Tails before Ogilvie shoved his way back in.

"I'm gonna beat you up so hard, kid," he started. "that you're gonna wish you were dead!" Obviously frightened by this, Tails flew off as fast as he possibly could, remembering what Sonic said about finding him later. "Dammit, Sonic!" exclaimed Ogilvie to his other self. "Why? My street cred is ruined 'cause of you!" And Sonic had to make the effort to say aloud, "That's the point, dumbass!" Ogilvie slapped himself across the face and said, "Shut the eff up, bitch!" And with that, Ogilvie ran back to the hideout, where everyone was just waking up.

"Dammit…" mumbled one of the members. "What happened?" murmured another. Ogilvie sighed. How could one fox cub cause this much damage without even touching anyone? It didn't seem possible. That kid would have had to know… Well, he would have had to know a lot of things to do that. That little fox was smart, there was no doubt of that. He would make a nice addition to the gang, but with Sonic's influence on him, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Hey, Ogilvie," started one of the gang members. "what happened to that fox cub? And did he beat us all up or what?" Ogilvie had to think for a second. He couldn't very well say that he let the fox escape. "First of all, you guys were all damn idiots and you knocked each other out while the fox cub just flew around the room. Second, I ended up having to take care of him for you, but I gave him a pretty good beating a few blocks from here. He's probably struggling to get home right now." Since that member was one of the two who usually did "stuff" with him, Ogilvie asked, "So, got any today?"

"Yup, right here!" he exclaimed in reply. He handed Ogilvie a white packet marked, in almost illegible handwriting, "Marijuana". Ogilvie smiled. He couldn't wait to dig into it. "Thanks, dude! I've been waiting forever for this!" He tucked the packet in his jacket pocket, right next to his knife, and ran out of the hideout, once again going to his house.

When he got there, he immediately sat down on the couch and took out his package of drugs. Although it was a rather small packet, it was still enough to give Ogilvie that sense of false happiness. He searched for his lighter, and when he found it, he tore open one end of the packet and curled it into a cylinder. When he was about to light it, however, Sonic stopped his hand. "I don't want to smoke that!" Ogilvie fought against him. "Yes I do! It's my only solace!"

"It's disgusting!"

"It's delicious!"

"I can't do it! It goes against everything I believe in!"

"Of course I can! It's the only thing I believe in!"

"You bastard! Don't make me do this!"

"I don't give a shit about what you want! And you expect me to obey your every command? You're the one who hasn't cared about what's been happening for the past few years, only coming out when you effin' felt like it!"

"You think I didn't give any freakin' damn? Of course I did! I was just too scared to do anything, but now I'm doing something about it!"

Mentally pushing Sonic back wasn't working… Ogilvie knew he wasn't going to like doing this, but he was going to do it anyway. He set the package and lighter down, and then launched his fist downward toward his groin, making both Sonic and Ogilvie scream in pain simultaneously, "Crap!" but Sonic crept back into his corner, and Ogilvie, still trying to recover from his self-inflicted pain, once again picked up the two items and successfully lit the package. He put it in between his lips, utterly enjoying the drug that was being fed into his system and completely forgetting about the pain between his thighs. "Oh, yeah… That's it… That's the shit I needed…"

To Ogilvie, it smelled so delectable, but to Sonic, who was still partially awake, it was absolutely revolting. By the time he was done smoking it, Ogilvie was already high. "Oh, yeah…" His throat was dry and he felt cold, but… Man, did it feel good to him! He felt so relaxed and calm. He wanted to feel like that his whole entire life. "No, this isn't good for me…!" exclaimed Sonic groggily, as he too was affected by the drug. Ogilvie smiled and responded, "C'mon, Sonic, don't be so wussy… Enjoy it…!"

Sonic shook his head. "I'm not gonna… It's not good for me…" Ogilvie sighed, his anger much dampened by the marijuana. "You are so… annoying… You need to learn… to enjoy this kinda stuff…" Ogilvie spaced his next words apart just enough to emphasize them. "You. Are. Such. A. Wuss." Sonic shook his head again, this time getting up as well. "Gonna go make myself throw up… Maybe that'll get this outta me…" But Sonic didn't have enough know-how to control himself well with the substance in him, while Ogilvie did, so Sonic took a tumble to the floor almost right away. Disoriented and confused, he got up once again, desperately trying to keep Ogilvie from regaining control as he made his way to the bathroom.

However, just as he was about to enter the room, Ogilvie stopped him. "No, you don't, Sonic… I wanna enjoy this…" He walked back into the living room, reveling in the joy the drug was causing him. Within an hour, Ogilvie came down from his high, although some of that hour that he thought he should have been relaxing was spent arguing with Sonic. "I-I… I had to smoke that stuff…" said Sonic. "That was… so… sickening…" Ogilvie chuckled a bit, as he actually had begun to find Sonic's complaints entertaining. "Whatever, wuss…"

That's when there was a knock at the door. "Shit… Who is that now…?" Ogilvie looked out of the peek-hole in his door and saw none other than an orange two-tailed fox standing there, waving his tails behind him. "Hey, Sonic! Are you there? People told me I could find you here! It's Miles—I-I mean Tails!" Ogilvie could feel the anger rising up within him. "That bitch!" he exclaimed, opening the door and startling Tails half to death. "Whoa, Sonic, are you okay?" asked Tails rather innocently. "You look kinda mad." Ogilvie, fuming in anger, replied, "I am _not_ Sonic, you prick! And you actually have the… the…" He was looking for the right word. "tenacity… to show up at my door after what you did to my gang?"

"Oh, I get it!" said Tails while smiling. "You're Ogilvie, aren't you? I wanna see Sonic, not some deranged psychopath bent on beating me up." He had said that last statement in the tone of a joke, and Sonic pushed Ogilvie back. He started laughing. "Deranged psychopath? Ha! Why didn't I think of that one? Good one, Tails!" Ogilvie was just stuttering in his head, trying to make heads or tails of what the fox had just said. While Sonic was laughing, however, Tails smelled something horrendous on his breath. "Pee-yoo! What's that smell?" Tails seriously felt like he was about to puke.

Sonic covered his mouth and exclaimed, "Sorry, Tails! Ogilvie was doing something that isn't exactly good…" Tails tilted his head to the side. "Was he taking drugs?" Wow… Tails was only eight and he already knew about drugs. "I know you're having problems, Sonic…" started Tails. "Let me help. I know I'm no expert, and I also know I just met you, but heck, I feel some sort of attachment to you, like I'm supposed to know you, so I'm gonna help you." Sonic somehow also felt something… The same thing Tails was feeling.

"Well, Tails, about what I said earlier… About how I said I wouldn't be able to take you in… Maybe I could…" Tails immediately let a wide smile spread across his face. "But first, we're gonna have to get to know each other. I'll try to keep Ogilvie out, but if I tell you to hide, you hide, got it? And you don't come out until you are completely sure it's me. I'm sorry to say this, but… you might even have to hide all night sometimes." He wanted Tails to feel safe, but it just wasn't possible, so he was going to make sure he _was_ safe, even if he didn't feel like it.

Tails nodded, but Sonic realized something. "Oh, get in now! You've gotta be freezing by now with no coat!" Tails happily walked in, but he was stunned by the utter chaos and disorder that the house was in. "Yeah, sorry it's such a mess!" said Sonic as he rubbed the back of his head. "Ogilvie doesn't really pick up after himself…" Tails sighed. "Ogilvie must be around a lot more than Sonic, then…" Sonic nodded, but Tails held out two fingers and exclaimed, "Well, I'm gonna try and fix that! Fixing a person isn't the same as fixing a machine, but heck, I like challenges!"

What good had Sonic done in the past five years to even slightly deserve the care of this upbeat child? Although he didn't want to admit it, Ogilvie was right about him spending his time cowering in a corner like a wuss. He hadn't done a single good thing, and yet this child was trying to help him.

Tails sniffed the air and once again smelled the horrible odor of marijuana. "Blech! That stuff is disgusting!" Tails went to the back of the room and turned so his backside was facing the door. "Sonic, do me a favor and open the screen door." Sonic wondered why he was asking for him to do that, but he did so anyway, and Tails started spinning his tails, blowing the rancid air out of the house. "Brilliant, Tails! I'll bet you can do a lot of stuff with those tails, huh?"

Sonic stepped back in the house, closing the door behind him, and the smell was completely gone. Ogilvie, however, didn't like that fact, so even though Sonic was trying so hard to keep him back, he managed to yell, "Dumbass! That smell was supposed to stay there for a while! That was the point of smoking it inside! You're so stupid!" Sonic's eyes widened and he covered his mouth while gasping. "Tails, you know that wasn't me, right?" Tails nodded, but realized something as he scanned Sonic. "Hey, I hope this doesn't sound perverted, but can you, y'know, take those clothes off… You look too intimidating with them on…"

"Oh, shit! I-I-I mean shoot! I didn't even remember I was wearing them!" He immediately took the unfitting clothes off and sat down on one of the couches, motioning Tails to sit next to him. Tails did so and asked the first question. "So, what do you like, Sonic, and Ogilvie, I couldn't honestly care less about what you like." This made Ogilvie angrier but made Sonic happier. As long as Sonic's emotions were stronger than Ogilvie's, he'd remain in control of his body.

"Well," started Sonic. "I like to run as fast as possible, and I also like to go different places, even though I haven't done either in a long time. What about you, Tails?" Tails thought, and he couldn't come up with a very extensive list no matter how hard he tried. "I like to build and fix things, and I also like to fly around. Flying is my passion, whether in an airplane or with my own two tails. That's about all I can think of."

For about the next hour, Tails and Sonic told each other about themselves, and while Ogilvie was about to break through several times, he never fully succeeded thanks to Tails. "Tails, I have one last question for you. Just how smart are you?" Sonic had meant it as sort of a joke, but Tails answered him truthfully, "Well, I got my IQ tested a few months back, and I have an IQ of three hundred!" And Sonic's jaw just dropped. That was unheard of, and this fox cub was only eight years old! Was that even possible?

Then, Ogilvie tried to break through again. "Who effin' cares if the kid has a damn IQ of three hundred? I want back in! Now! That kid is annoying me more than anyone else in the world!" _Shoot!_ thought Tails. _I'm running out of creative ideas to help him out…_ "You're just jealous because you're not smart, dummie!" While this did make Sonic happier, it also made Ogilvie even angrier. "Tails!" exclaimed Sonic, gripping his head. "Hide, now! I don't care where, but somewhere where he can't get you!" Tails shook his head. "I need to help you, Sonic!" Sonic was getting a bit angry at Tails' obstinacy. "Do it now! I don't wanna hurt you! Please!"

* * *

_So, please review and tell me what you thought! I need reviews! They feed me!_

-Camobamo1


	3. Chapter Two

_Yet another chapter of this fanfic. Enjoy!  
_

* * *

Chapter Two

Tails really didn't want to leave Sonic without any help, but he had to respect his wishes. He got up and ran into Sonic's room, where he saw a bloodstain on the wall and shivers ran down his spine. He decided not to think about that until he hid, so he quickly grabbed a small black blanket that smelled like cigarette smoke, crawled under the bed into a dark corner, and covered himself up with the blanket. "All right, fox kid, where are you?" Oh, no… Ogilvie was awake…! Tails had to stay as quiet as possible. Ogilvie angrily stalked into the room, looking everywhere for Tails, and all Tails could do was try to silence his breathing as much as possible. As the amount of light in the room wasn't very adequate, the black blanket helped Tails camouflage himself.

"Y'know, I killed a man in this room!" exclaimed Ogilvie, sending shivers down Tails' spine yet again. "Hmm, well, I shouldn't say that _I_ killed him. Sonic did that! And that's the only thing for which he has my thanks! The trauma from that created me after all!" Tails felt his heart skip a beat when Ogilvie said that Sonic killed a man. "You know who that man was, fox cub? It was my uncle. Sonic killed him because he was abusing me. It hurt. A lot. And Sonic finally got fed up after he tried to commit suicide, and so he killed him, thus creating me in all my glory!"

It was weird listening to Ogilvie speak about Sonic. He switched between first and third person randomly and freely. Tails realized that Ogilvie and Sonic were sharing the same body, but Ogilvie seemed to have less of a sense of what was him and what was Sonic. "I don't know if you can see what I'm doing right now, but if you can, do you see this pistol?" Tails uncovered his eyes for an instant and saw a pistol in Ogilvie's hand. "This is what Sonic used to kill him, and what I've used to kill many, many more people. Oh, what's that? You wanna see how it works? I'll gladly show you!" He let loose an insane laugh, one that reminded Tails of a bully he used to have to deal with, and fired the pistol.

For the millisecond it took the bullet to hit its mark, Tails wondered where he had fired it, until he heard it hit the wall right next to his head, but he didn't scream, or even yelp. He couldn't. "Where the hell are you?" yelled Ogilvie, rather frustrated. He fired the pistol again, this time coming within only a quarter inch of Tails' head, and Tails had to use an immeasurable amount of effort not to scream. It was so scary! He closed his eyes, cringing, waiting for the next gunshot to come, thinking about happy times with his uncle, but when the gunshot never came, he opened his eyes and pulled the cover down. He didn't see anything. Either Ogilvie had left the room or—

"Hey, there!" Ogilvie was under the bed with him, and his eyes met Tails' straight on. They were Sonic's eyes, but somehow… they weren't. Tails couldn't put his finger on it, but something was off about Ogilvie's eyes. They scared him. They really did. "Did you really think you could hide from me?" He put the pistol on Tails' forehead, ready to fire. "Hey, Sonic, you might wanna wake up to see this! I'm gonna kill an innocent and helpless child, and there's nothing you can do about it!" It took all of Sonic's effort to keep Ogilvie from pulling the trigger on the gun. "Tails! You need to run, knock me out, or whatever! Just do something! I can't keep him at bay much longer!"

For situations like this, Tails had made a couple of sleeping darts. He quickly reached and pulled one out from between his tails. "This might sting!" he exclaimed as he stuck the dart in Ogilvie's… or Sonic's… or whoever's neck. Whichever one was currently present yelped in pain as he could see his eyes start to close. "You… bitch…" muttered Ogilvie as he lost consciousness. Tails yanked the dart out of Sonic's neck and started to push him out from under the bed. When they were out, Tails grabbed Sonic's limp hand and started to fly upward. He set him down on the bed and covered him up. "Nice and cozy," said Tails as he left the room. "Hopefully you're Sonic when you wake up."

* * *

The part of the mind that Ogilvie called Sonic's little corner… That's where Sonic was right then… It was a frightening place… Just a steel room, no more than six by six inches… And he was alone in there… Alone and afraid… Afraid of Ogilvie… Afraid of everything Ogilvie made him do… And yet he could see every atrocity committed by his evil alternate personality, and it horrified him… And every day, he cried…

When he willed it enough, he could escape from the steel room, but whenever he did, he would have to fight with Ogilvie. While Sonic knew this was all just an illusion made by his mind, he just couldn't break free of it… Their fights would often get physical, and Sonic could feel the pain, even though the pain wasn't real… Was anything real? Could he have just imagined everything that happened in the past few days, weeks, months, or even years…? No, he knew it was real…

"Sonic, how ya doing right now?" asked Ogilvie. His voice came from nowhere. It always did. "I have a question for you. Why do you care about that bitchy kid so much?" Sonic sighed. "He only seems bitchy to you, Ogilvie. He's a nice kid, and you just have no sense of niceness… Whatever… You know how much I hate you? You almost shot the poor kid! He's only eight years old! You probably scarred him for life with that! He might even be crying right now!" He could just see Ogilvie rolling his eyes as he said, "I honestly don't give a shit! He's annoying as hell!"

"To you!" exclaimed Sonic. "I, on the other hand, find him very kind and entertaining! And now that I have a little boy to take care of, I'm gonna work tenfold as hard to put and keep you in this room! Forever!" Ogilvie chuckled. "I'd like to see that!" Sonic was getting irate. Very much so. He growled, willing the room around him to disappear so much that it dissipated right around him as he stood up and punched, and his punch landed straight on Ogilvie's face. "Bastard! I'm gonna work so hard to get rid of you! I don't know how or when, but you're gonna go away! Go curl up in a corner and die, Ogilvie!" And the two of them started fighting.

* * *

Tails was watching Sonic as he slept, not in any kind of perverted way, but he was worried about the poor hedgehog. He was tossing and turning in his sleep, and he would always mutter things, switching between his two personalities endlessly. He felt so sorry for him. "What did he go through to make him like this?" Tails asked himself. "Did his uncle really treat him that badly? I just can't believe someone as nice as Sonic was driven to kill a man, all for the sake of stopping the suffering, and in turn, it just caused him more suffering…"

Tails fell backwards, landing on Sonic's legs. If the chemical in the darts wasn't so strong, Sonic probably would have been woken up by that, but he wasn't. Even if he was awoken, and Ogilvie ended up being the one in control, Tails hid his knife and gun somewhere that he couldn't get to them. "Why am I helping him, though? I only just met him, so why do I feel an attachment toward him?" Tails didn't know the answer, and while pondering this, he fell asleep as well…

* * *

Sonic woke up and looked at his clock. 12:07 AM, it said. He felt so groggy, and his head was throbbing like crazy. "What did Tails do to me?" he asked. He tried to get up, but he saw the little fox cub laying on his legs, using one of his tails as a pillow and another as a blanket. He looked so cute like that. He was lightly snoring; it was just barely audible. "I'd better not disturb him…" So he laid back down, but even though he was groggy, he couldn't fall back asleep, and when he instinctively moved out of discomfort, he heard Tails stir. Both Tails and Sonic sat up, and Tails' eyes were half open as he said, "Morning, Sonic." He let out a large yawn and asked, "What time is it? It's still dark out."

Sonic looked at the clock again. "Two-eleven." _Two-eleven?_ he thought. _I was restless for that long?_ What was surprising to him was that Ogilvie didn't try to break through for that whole time. He had knocked him out, but he would have expected him to wake up by now. "In the morning?" asked Tails. "Man, I don't think I've ever woken up that early." Sonic hopped down out of the bed. "Well, I have. Many days." Tails, instead of getting off the bed, slid further back onto the pillow. "Hey, Sonic? Can I sleep on this? I'm still really tired…" And Sonic could tell. "I hadn't slept in two days." Oh, man… The poor kid hadn't slept in two days, hadn't eaten in three… What else was happening with him? Sonic couldn't very well refuse his request, so he nodded and replied, "Sure. No prob."

Tails grabbed one of the blankets on the bed and snuggled into the pillow as he covered himself up. "Sweet dreams, Tails," said Sonic. Tails smiled and responded, "Thanks, Sonic." And he closed his eyes, falling asleep within only a few more minutes. Sonic looked at the sleeping fox. His sleep looked so much more peaceful than his own. "Stop worrying about that damn kid!" yelled Ogilvie. Sonic immediately covered his mouth, hoping that didn't wake Tails up, but he was sleeping very deeply. Sonic ran out to the living room and whispered loudly, "Get out of my head!"

"That kid is none of my effin' business! So why are you helping him?"

"Because I can! That's why!"

"Where's my gun! I need to go kill that kid! That'll teach you a lesson!"

"No! If you kill him then I'll make sure you disappear! Well, actually, I'll make sure you disappear whether you do or not!"

Ogilvie sighed. "Why is it that, every time I try to reason with you, you just go and ignore me?" Sonic clenched his fists so hard that he almost pierced through his gloves with his nails as he replied, "You're an evil man, Ogilvie! I'm not about to listen to some bloodthirsty, drug-loving psychopath that has no other purpose in life but to make my own life like Hell!" Ogilvie just smiled and shook his head. "I may be making your life a living Hell, but I'm the only one who's providing us with any money whatsoever." Sonic stomped his foot on the ground as hard as he could, trying to let loose some of his anger so he didn't yell loud enough to wake Tails up.

"But that's blood money! I don't want that money! I want legitimate money! Money I've earned for and by myself! When you're permanently out of my head, I'm going to work so hard on improving my life so Tails will have a good home to live in, and not some dump in which the only source of income is some insane gangster! And I'd rather be living out on the streets than live with you!" That last exclamation pushed Ogilvie back into the corner. Never before had he experienced this much resistance from Sonic. _It must be that fox that's giving him that determination… I need to get rid of that fox soon, or he'll be the death of me… Literally…_

Sonic thought back to him, _I can hear you, y'know! As long as Tails is under my protection, you're not gonna lay a finger on him! Got it, bastard!_ There was something Sonic needed to do to begin getting Ogilvie out of his mind, and that was to go for a run. "I hope Tails doesn't wake up and think I abandoned him…" he said as he quietly opened the door and closed it behind him. He started running around town at supersonic speeds and sighed in happiness as he did. It had been so long since he had just run for the heck of it, and it felt so good! He did that for hours, just trying as much as possible to relax. Yeah, he was sort of cold, but as long as he kept moving, he was fine. However, he only kept moving until he came to an empty lot.

The empty lot was the site of his house… _Was_… Back when he lived a happy life with his parents… until it was burnt down by two burglars… Sonic just stood there in front of the lot, trying to keep tears from coming. Then, even Ogilvie wanted to cry. That was the only thing he and Sonic had in common… The pain from losing his parents was the only thing that was even similar between the two of them. "I'd better get back home before Tails wakes up and starts worrying," said Sonic before a single tear hit the ground beneath him, already frozen, and he sped off.

When he got back home, he walked into his room. Tails was still sleeping, and it was about 7:30 AM. "Good thing I don't have school today," started Sonic. "because I just don't have the energy to deal with it." Usually, Ogilvie would be the one in school, slacking off and not getting anything done, and because of that, Sonic's grades had been steadily declining since fifth grade. He even got held back in eighth grade because he failed three classes. Ogilvie had a blatant disregard for anything educational. With how much Ogilvie was messing up school, Sonic was tempted to see if he could just test out. His IQ, while not as much as Tails', was still in the higher range: 111, and that was only in sixth grade, and he was a freshman this year.

"I don't need to think about school, though. I need to fix Tails some breakfast. He's probably starving by now." Sonic went into the kitchen, which was just one room with the dining room and living room, and started to cook some eggs and bacon. When he was nearly finished, he put four pieces of bread in the toaster, two for him, two for Tails. Having cooked for his uncle all the time, Sonic was very experienced with cooking, and he could do it rather well. Right as Sonic got done serving everything onto two plates, Tails awoke from his sleep, still a bit tired but feeling much more refreshed than earlier.

And that's when he smelled something delicious drifting into the room. He immediately jumped out of bed and ran into the living room/dining room/kitchen, where he saw an actual meal waiting for him at the table. "Oh, boy!" he exclaimed as he sat down across from Sonic, where there was a full plate sitting right there, along with a fork next to it and a cup of orange juice further back on the table. "Yeah! I can't wait to dig in!" Sonic, who was already eating, raised an eyebrow at that statement. "Well, why can't you dig in right away?" Tails slightly tilted his head to the side and responded, "Isn't it obvious? We've gotta say grace first!" Grace? Sonic hadn't said grace in years. In fact, he hadn't believed in God since he killed his uncle, but he decided to appease Tails and folded his hands as Tails did the same.

"Bless us, O Lord, and these, thy gifts, which we are about to receive, from thy bounty, through Christ, our Lord. Amen. Thank you, God, for this wonderful food, and thank you so much more for letting me meet someone as good as Sonic, and I pray that he gets better." He paused, waiting for Sonic to say something, but nothing came out of his mouth, at least not out of _his_ mouth. "I don't wanna deal with this shit!" shouted Ogilvie. "Neither Sonic nor I believe in God, so quit your yapping and get the hell out! I don't give an effin' damn about that stupid deity of yours!" Tails looked very offended as he quietly did the Sign of the Cross on himself and started eating while Sonic tried to apologize. "I'm sorry, Tails! That wasn't me! You know that, right?"

Tails knew that, but he was still hurt by what Ogilvie said. "I know… I know… Can I ask you something…? Why don't you believe in God?" Ogilvie honestly had no reason to lie about that, and Tails could tell he wasn't lying. Sonic really didn't believe in God. Sonic sighed, trying to say it in the nicest way possible. "If God exists, then why doesn't He try to help me? Even when I was younger and I would pray to Him every night to end the suffering, nothing good would happen. Everything just ended up getting progressively worse. If God really did exist, then He'd be trying to help me right now, not just leave me be in this state I'm in right now…"

Sonic did have good reasons not to believe, but he once believed, and that was enough for Tails to try and persuade him to believe once again. "But Sonic, He'll probably help you if you give Him one more chance." Sonic closed his eyes, as he was getting somewhat angry. "Don't try to convince me otherwise, Tails," he ordered. "But—" was all Tails could get out before Sonic opened his eyes and shouted, "I said don't!" Tails was taken aback by this outburst, and Sonic sighed once more. "I'm sorry. Religion is a very touchy subject for me… I'd appreciate it if you didn't bring it up again. I don't mind if you say grace or pray at night or whatever good Christians do, but please, don't try to convince me." Tails just found it scary that Sonic had just gotten mad at him, and not Ogilvie. He could tell it was Sonic because of his eyes. They weren't… messed up like Ogilvie's

The two of them ate the rest of their breakfasts in silence, but while Sonic was fuming inside his mind, Tails was just trying to figure out why he hated religion so much.

* * *

_Please tell me what you thought in your reviews! Thanks!_

-Camobamo1_  
_


End file.
